gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Missions in GTA Capitol City
This is a complete list of the missions in GTA Capitol City. There are a total of missions in the game. Mission List Welcome to the Capitol - Leeroy Simpson drives from San Andreas to Capitol City and finds a cheap apartment to rent before beginning the search for his Son. The Search Begins - Leeroy meets a member of the Coffee Party who gives him info about the governments latest movements. Get Loaded - Leeroy goes to a local Ammu-Nation to stock up on weapons that he is going to use against the government. Way Over Your Head - Leeroy goes with Steve to see his State Ambassador about the loss of his son. The Ambassador turns bad and Leeroy and Steve must fight the SA and his bodyguards. Money Trouble Part 1 - Leeroy returns to his apartment to find that it is being repossessed. The men tell him he needs to pay them $50,000 in 2 days otherwise his apartment will be taken from him. He gathers Steve and his friends Jeffrey, Tom and Jack to plan a heist against the local Bank of Liberty branch. Money Trouble Part 2 - Leeroy, Steve, Jeffrey, Tom and Jack steal a van and head to the local BoL. They burst into the bank, shoot the guards and watch over the civilians. Whilst doing this, Jeffrey cuts the power and Tom blows open the bank's vault. The 5 men rush out of the bank and to a Safehouse just outside of Capitol City. Back to the Job - After paying the repo men, Leeroy continues his hunt for his missing son. Family Problems - Leeroy returns to his apartment to find his wife waiting for him. She tells him to forget about their son for the night and begins to seduce him. The two have sex and Leeroy wakes up the following morning to find himself chained to his bed, beside him, a note from Ziva tells him that he needs to continue resting while she goes on looking for the son. Till Death Do Us Part - Leeroy, after being unchained by a very shocked Steve, goes out to look for his wife. He notices that she has took his car and follows the oil trail left on the road. A few miles later, he sees the burning wreckage of his car and sees the body of his wife. It's Time - Leeroy, Steve, Jeffrey, Tom and Jack get themselves armed and ready as they begin to storm the Washington Building. They burst through the doors and kill the guards, the receptionist is knocked unconscious. They continue running through the building, killing policemen along the way. At the end of a long corridor, they smash down the double doors to see The President holding his son. They immediatly begin aiming at the president but he presses a button beneath his desk which drops him through a door and into an underground tunnel. The 5 jump down the hole and begin chasing the president through the tunnel. The tunnel leads straight into the Greenhouse where another bunch of guards are waiting to greet the president and stop the men. The guys kill the body guards and trap the president in a corner. They immediatly begin shooting the president, about 50 times in total. They then leave the building and escape the cops. Farewell - Leeroy and his son begin to pack their things into the car. They are met by Steve who wishes them good luck in their future. They then set off, deciding to go and live a new life in Vice City. Category:Mission Pages